everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Bärenhäuter
Robert Bärenhäuter is the son of Bearskin from the Brothers Grimm fairy tale by the same name. Info Name: Robert Bärenhäuter Age: 16 Parent's Story: Bearskin Roommate: Khalid Laqlaq Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To explore the great outdoors. My "Magic" Touch: I can survive through the hardships of the woods. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Therese Lebeau. I always make sure I'm clean for dates - she's not as much into the wilderness as I am. "Oh Curses!" Moment: When I wear my bear hoodie in the tall grass, people mistake me for a real bear. Blondie Lockes has even tried to pet me! Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. Much of it's outside, which I like. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Half the time, I smell too bad to attract girls. Best Friend Forever After: I'd say Leontine Mouche since she loves the outdoors and Platon Tychis since he loves gold. Character Appearance Robert is of average height, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown bear hoodie and blue jeans He has facial hair growing in.. Personality Robert is a rough outdoorsman who enjoys getting dirty. He sometimes comes to class smelling bad. He really hates baths and sometimes tries to avoid taking showers. Biography Hey! I'm Robert Bärenhäuter. I'm the son of Bearskin. My father was a poor soldier who had nowhere to go. One day, the devil appeared. He told him that he would be rich if for seven years >he would not cut his hair, clip his nails, bathe, or pray. Dad agreed to this. The devil gave him a green coat which was always full of money and a bearskin. For four years, Dad lived a filthy life, since he had to pay for shelter. One day, he met an old man with three daughters. He gave the old man a purse The first two daughters despised Dad from the start, but the youngest daughter agreed to marry him and received half of Dad's ring. When the seven years were up, the devil cleaned Dad up, cut his hair, and clipped his nails, restoring him to normal. Dad presented himself to the old man's house. The first two daughters served him, but the third daughter ignored him. But Dad's half of the ring fell into her wine glass, and she realized that he was her bridegroom. They married, and the two older sisters killed themselves in rage. I live in a nice, comfortable home with my parents. I have a younger sister named Erika, who is twelve. Despite being rich, I am not a very clean guy. I often hang around in the woods. I'm a rough outdoorsman and I love nature. I often camp there overnight. I don't mind smelling bad sometimes, but I do clean myself up. I have to since Ever After High has standards - and to please my girlfriend Therese. I have a bear hoodie, and I love to wear it as a sort of fashion statement. I don't feel the need to wear expensive clothing. I wouldn't be caught dead dressing in a gold-trimmed monstrosity with a crown - i.e. something that Daring Charming would wear to a ball. I also like gold, and I would enjoy making a lot of it. Though I don't know if I want to have a deal with the devil because my friends tell me never to trust devils. I think I'd rather make do through hard work. Still, the Rebel lifestyle isn't really something I'm interested in, so I'll just stay Neutral. I'm also good friends with Blondie Locks. She always compliments me on my bear hoodie. Trivia *Robert's surname means "bearskin" in German. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kyle Hebert. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Bearskin Category:Nobility Category:German